Talk:King/@comment-34190765-20190430041216
Hello there, Chaos king haters, i'm there to tell you my theory about king's true life. And sorry for my VERY bad english because i'm not actually an english-speaking person. So read my literary trash carefully and indulgently. (thanks in advance ^v^) 1) This game says to us that "abandoned by lightners, his heart became cracked with hatred" Imagine, someone drives you out from your nice world and traps in a lightless, sufflocating place. Due to this "heroes", he... had to live in such an awful place, he had to exist in this gloom, bleak, endless, crushing darkness... And then, the representatives of light world, rush into your new world while you only had time to get along! The "lightner scum" dares to chuck you away again? To set the rules of light world even there? Are they crazy? thinks king... - Possibly, this king is an introvert and an escapist. This king used to often escapes from his shelters, that's why he's an escapist, he dreams of something like his own calm place to live in. Due to this, he's an introvert, he wants to be alone. He can't stand with someone for a long time including LANCER and ROUXLS KAARD. 2) The knight. I think this guy was kind of a teacher or a parent to the king. Maybe this guy was the one that told king he's... everything. Like, Spade felt a bit better with the knight, king felt like he's important... and independent. Possibly, the knight supported king's thoughts about how horrible the lightners are. Supported and even encouraged him to fight them. And god, look at king's face, look at this huge scar on his left cheek. And then look at the mess in his throne room. Maybe, king and knight had a fight against other? And there's an theory, not mine, but very popular one, that the knight ia actually GASTER. GASTER looks like ROUXLS KAARD, they are maybe some kind of relatives, looks like they're close, i think, that's a reason why the king gives LANCER to the Duke. 3) All that happens around the king was unpredictible for him. He saw how he was recalled by others. I suppose, king hates himself the most and thinks he scares everyone only by his appearance. He wants to be alone, to be alone in a calm place, king wants to finally fall asleep because he's VERY exausted and tired from this crap. But nobody, nobody can leave him alone, the king is being always disturbed by someone. When king is pretending to kill LANCER, literally every deltafan becomes angry with this and starts to hate the king ( everyone except me-e, hehe :^) He sees lightners, you know, his worst enemies. He was possessed with desire to show them his power and significance. This king. Is tired. Of that horrible feeling. That he's NOTHING. Near to the lightners he becomes crazy. King knows, LANCER already became their friend, and king was threatening to drop his son from the tower (not threatening to LANCER, threatening to the lightners) And he wanted to kill his own son not because he's evil, extremely selfish and something like that He did this because he was very desperate, desperate and confused... and this is super sad! :'( 4) I think, the king loves LANCER, and that's why: the king, so awful to you, could just throw him away, without thinking. But wait! He didn't! He gives his son to ROUXLS KAARD. And they two became so close to each other. The king didn't make himself a good parent, he makes ROUXLS a good parent giving him LANCER and becoming an andry thhreat both to them, so ROUXLS KAARD and LANCER became closer an closer. Just imagine, the Duke of Puzzles, selfish, narcissistic, proud turns into a loving, careful daddy to the little Spade prince. This happens because of the king. We all know now he's an intro, so he don't want to spend his time with anyone. And can we appreciate how this king managed to help his relatives? Just think. The king know he can't be a good parent, he can't stay speaking, entertaining with his son. King thinks, LANCER would feel better being with ROUXLS, happy and caring Duke, than with this... unbeautiful, both rude and terrifying, ...king. sad dad knows ROUXLS being selfish in a good plan, is able to teach LANCER how to increase self-esteem. the king want LANCER to stay away from him, spending more time with ROUXLS. He didn't feed son, but he brilliantly knows that ROUXLS does. The king may think Lancer don't like him, but we know he actually does and this is WOW!... Thanks for your attention! If you could understand everything, I' literally happy:), if not, i understand you... So, please, let's be kind to everyone in this game, the creation of Toby Fox, the genius and great one. This child abuser is WAY more difficult character i had to thought... *bonus* little theories: the king has more than three mouths, maybe he has two on his hands, so he can literally speak in hands :D Maybe past Spade used to kill humans somehow, (or even used to devour them, D: ) P.S. - don't hurt spadey kingey, making his huge emotional trauma huger D: